Kisu!
by Himawari Natalia
Summary: Karena melihat dua orang yang sedang berciuman, Naruto jadi tergugah untuk mencium kekasihnya, Hinata. Ketika hari ulang tahunnya tiba, Hinata memberi hadiah pada Naruto "tiga permintaan" yang akan dikabulkannya. Lalu, apa yang dipinta Naruto? *NaruHina*fict ini didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Naruto pada 10 Oktober*Enjoy this story!


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Kisu! (Didedikasikan untuk hari ulang tahun Naruto)

Naruto berjalan melewati taman sekolah, ketika dirinya menangkap siluet dua orang yang sedang berciuman disebelah sebuah pohon besar. Itu...

Sakura dan Sasuke!

 _Blush!_ Wajah Naruto saat itu langsung memerah. Ia belum pernah melihat dua orang berciuman secara langsung seperti ini. Ia hanya biasa melihatnya di film-film, atau manga. Tanpa sadar dengan wajah yang masih memerah ia terus menatap dua orang itu.

Sampai...

"Hei, Naruto!"

Naruto kaget setengah mati saat suara Shikamaru, murid tercerdas di kelasnya memanggilnya dan menepuk bahunya dengan agak keras. Ia bahkan sedikit melompat.

"Ada apa sih?" Shikamaru mengikuti arah pandang Naruto, lalu menatap Sakura dan Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Naruto, memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau tadi menatap mereka terus?" tanya Shikamaru. "Hati-hati, nanti Sasuke bisa marah karena kau mau merebut Sakura darinya."

"Itu..." Naruto kembali menatap dua orang itu, Sasuke dan Sakura tidak lagi berciuman seperti tadi. Sialan! Shikamaru tidak melihat apa yang dilihatnya sih!

"Lagi pula, kau sudah memiliki Hinata," cerocos Shikamaru lagi.

Naruto mendengus, "Kau sedang demam ya? Bawel sekali."

Naruto kembali melangkah ke dalam sekolah, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang menjajarkan langkahnya dengan laki-laki itu.

"Aku kan hanya ingin tahu, jangan marah begitu dong." Shukamaru tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hei Shikamaru..." panggil Naruto. Suaranya memelan. "Apa kau pernah ciuman?"

"HAH?"

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya melihat ekspresi Shikamaru. Jelas saja kalau cowok itu belum pernah sekalipun.

"Hei, Naruto!"

"Lupakan saja!"

-X-

Hari ini Hinata tidak masuk sekolah. Tadi pagi Naruto sudah ke rumahnya dan gadis itu sedang sakit demam. Karena itu ia merasa bosan sekali diistirahat siang ini. Biasanya ia akan menggoda Hinata, makan siang bersama gadis itu, dan melakukan banyak hal lain yang biasa dilakukannya sebagai kekasih Hinata.

Lalu, ia teringat apa yang dilihatnya tadi pagi.

Kalau dibandingkan dirinya dan Hinata, Sasuke dan Sakura memiliki masa jadian yang lebih muda. Kedua orang itu baru jadian sebulan lalu, tapi sudah berciuman. Dia dan Hinata yang sudah hampir lima bulan pun tidak pernah melakukan hal se _intens_ itu.

Padahal, bibir Hinata yang berwarna merah muda itu, menarik untuk dicium. Pasti manis. Perlahan wajah Naruto kembali memerah. Beraninya ia membayangkan hal itu, sedangkan ia tidak pernah melakukannya, dan belum tentu berhasil kalau dicoba.

He-eh.

Benar juga. Kenapa tidak ia coba saja?

Ciuman dengan Hinata... tidak ada salahnya, kan? Hinata adalah kekasihnya dan ia ingin. Siapa tahu gadis itu diam-diam juga menginginkan hal itu. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto menyeringai kecil.

-X-

Dua hari kemudian, Hinata kembali bersekolah. Kelihatannya ia sudah sembuh, jelas tidak ada tanda-tanda sakit.

"Maaf ya, ayahku tidak boleh membiarkanmu masuk ke kamarku saat kamu mau menjenguk," kata Hinata ketika ia sampai di sekolah. "Ayahku nggak mau sampai terjadi sesuatu."

"Hm, ya... aku mengerti," kata Naruto. Ayah Hinata memang terlalu protektif pada kedua putrinya. Untung saja ia diijinkan berpacaran dengan Hinata, meskipun harus sedikit menderita dulu. "Berarti aku bisa menjemputmu lagi besok."

"Iya."

Hah, kalau sudah teringat ayah Hinata, ia tidak tahu masih berani mencium Hinata atau tidak. Ia mendongak dan menatap Hinata, terutama bibirnya. Naruto pun tergugah ingin mencoba mencium bibir itu.

"Oh ya, Naruto-kun," panggil Hinata. "Aku minta maaf."

"Maaf lagi? Kenapa?" Hah, betapa gemasnya Naruto terhadap Hinata.

"Hari ini ulang tahunmu, tapi aku tidak bisa membeli kado karena aku sakit," kata Hinata sambil merunduk.

Naruto menyerngit. Seingatnya ulang tahunnya besok. Ia menatap kalender yang ada didalam kelas, lalu terperangah. Hinata benar.

"Tak apa. Lagi pula ku pikir ulang tahunku besok..." Naruto bergumam sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Karena itu Naruto-kun boleh meminta tiga hal padaku hari ini! Aku akan mengabulkannya-asal jangan hal yang aneh ya." Hinata berkata, lalu dilanjut senyuman tipis.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, agak sedikit terkejut. Tapi dengan cepat ia tersenyum. Hinata memang selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum dengan hal-hal yang tidak ia duga.

"Kalau begitu sebagai yang pertama... nanti pulang sekolah kita berkencan." Naruto berkata.

Hinata mengangguk, kemudian bel berbunyi nyaring.

Kelas dimulai, percakapan mereka terhenti sementara.

-X-

Tempat kencan favorit Hinata adalah toko buku. Agak aneh memang, tetapi itulah pengakuannya. Kini mereka berdua sudah ada di toko buku, membaca sinopsis buku-buku yang ada. Mereka duduk bersisian dipermukaan lantai, dirak-rak yang jarang dilewati orang, dan membaca salah satu buku yang tidak tersampul.

Biasanya Naruto akan membaca manga-manga favoritnya, dan Hinata akan membaca apapun yang menarik perhatiannya. Entah itu novel, bahkan buku humor sekalipun. Kadang, mereka membaca buku humor bersama-sama dan mereka harus setengah mati menahan tawa kalau tidak ingin ditegur petugas toko. Karena berisik tentu saja, dan karena duduk dilantai.

Kalau salah satu dari mereka sudah mulai bosan, mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari toko buku.

Seperti sekarang, setelah tiga puluh menit berada disana dan Hinata tidak kunjung menemukan buku humor terbaru, gadis itu mengajak Naruto pergi keluar.

"Tumben. Biasanya aku yang mengajakmu keluar duluan." Naruto berkata sambil berdiri.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Oke, oke. Selanjutnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Hm..." gadis itu tampak berpikir. "Um, aku lapar."

Naruto tergelak. "Baiklah, ayo kita makan!"

"Ramen lagi?" tebak Hinata ketika Naruto menggandeng tangannya.

"Tentu saja! Itu adalah favoritku didunia," ujar Naruto.

"Dan aku tidak?" Hinata mencoba bergurau sambil tersenyum.

Naruto menoleh, lalu menepuk puncak kepala Hinata sebanyak tiga kali. "Kau juga favoritku. Dan hal yang menjadi nomor satu favoritku adalah ketika makan ramen bersamamu. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa menggantikan itu."

Hinata tertawa mendengar penuturan Naruto. Mereka berdua keluar dari toko buku tersebut menuju kedai ramen favorit Naruto, Ichiraku.

"Karena hari ini aku yang berulang tahun, biarkan aku mentraktirmu." Naruto berkata lagi.

"Oke."

"Dan biarkan aku yang memilih menu untukmu," katanya lagi.

"Oke." Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya menjawab singkat. Pun gadis itu tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak.

-X-

Hinata memandang ramen yang tersaji didepannya dengan tatapan syok. Bagaimana tidak? Porsi ramen tersebut sangat besar dan kuahnya berwarna merah sekali. Sepedas apa ramen dihadapannya ini?

"Naruto, kau serius?" tanya Hinata, melirik Naruto yang duduk disampingnya dan siap makan ramen dengan porsi normal.

"Iya, sesekali kau mencobanya kan nggak ada salahnya," ucap Naruto.

"Ah, begitu ya." Hinata mengangguk pelan, akhirnya dia mengambil sepasang sumpit dengan ragu.

" _Itadakimasu!"_

 _"Itadakimasu!"_

Keduanya mulai makan, tidak ada yang terdengar kecuali suara mereka yang sedang makan. Tak lama Naruto menoleh kegadis yang duduk disampingnya, dan dia tertawa keras. "Wajahmu lucu sekali!"

Wajah Hinata sudah benar-benar memerah sekarang. Tak hanya itu, ia juga berkeringat cukup banyak. Pun bibirnya yang berwarna merah darah karena terlalu pedas ramen yang ia makan. Gadis itu tidak bisa merespon apa-apa atas tawa Naruto itu.

Tawa Naruto berangsur-angsur menghilang. Ia menatap bibir Hinata dan sekali lagi dia tergugah.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Eh-ya, Hinata?"

"Pedes nih. Traktir aku minum juga dong." Hinata berkata dengan sedikit mendesis. "Lagian kamu iseng banget, beli yang ekstra pedes kayak gini."

Naruto tersenyum simpul. "Tapi dihabiskan ya. Kalau enggak, nanti kamu yang bayar."

"Iya," ucap Hinata, masih dengan suara desisan.

"Kamu lucu dengan ekspresi begini," kata Naruto lalu tertawa lagi, ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk mencubit pipi Hinata.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Naruto-kun, aku ingin minum!"

"Hehehe-baiklah. Paman, teh dinginnya satu, ya!"

-X-

Usai makan ramen bersama, Naruto mengajak Hinata duduk dibangku taman. Saat ini bukan oktober, jadi angin musim gugur berhembus dengan dingin. Naruto merapatkan tubuhnya pada Hinata, berisik pelan, "Kau merasa dingin?"

"Ya."

"Hinata,"

"Hm?"

Sudah cukup. Naruto ingin menyentuh bibir mungil itu dengan bibirnya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia tergugah, terutama ketika Hinata tersenyum seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku ingin memberi tahumu sesuatu," kata Naruto.

Tanpa sadar Hinata sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya karena ingin tahu.

Lalu, dengan cepat Naruto menundukkan wajahnya dan Cup!

Wajah Hinata bersemu merah ketika Naruto mengecupnya dengan singkat. Sedangkan Naruto menyengir lebar melihat wajah Hinata.

"Untuk permintaan keduaku, aku mau kamu menciumku." Naruto menatap Hinata dengan _intens._

"Tadikan..."

"Itu gak dihitung," kata Naruto sambil terus menatap Hinata. Tapi gadis itu hanya diam dengan menunjukkan ekspresi bingung.

"A-aku tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya, jadi aku tidak harus tahu harus bagaimana..." ujar Hinata lirih.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Aku juga belum pernah kok." Lalu, "Tapi biarkan aku menciumu lebih lama."

Kemudian, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sekali lagi, mencium bibir Hinata lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Mereka berdua hanyut dalam kehangatan itu, dan seperti ada sejuta kupu-kupu yang mengisi perut. Rasanya mulas, tapi menenangkan.

Setelah ciuman itu berakhir, wajah mereka masing-masing telah merah padam.

" _Watashi... totemo aishite imasu_ (aku... sangat mencintai kamu). Sebagai pernohonan terakhirku, aku ingin kamu selalu disisiku, Hinata," ucap Naruto.

Hinata yang mendapati keseriusan dimata Naruto itu pun mengangguk, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Naruto.

-OWARI-

Yo, halo minna! Tadinya aku mau merubah judul fict ini menjadi "3 permintaan Naruto" tapi kayaknya lebih menarik tetap judul awal, "Kisu!" Ide ini muncul karena ngeliat pict ciumannya NaruHina. Wkwkwk.

Yosh, otanjoubi omedetou, Naruto!

Nggak banyak bilang lagi soal fict ini, intinya terima kasih telah membaca dan sampai jumpa bertemu di fanfict lainnya!

-Himawari Natalia-


End file.
